


prompto lucis caelum

by Xaizar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Gen, How Do I Tag, accursed!prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaizar/pseuds/Xaizar
Summary: ""You're the accursed?" Noctis asked."Well, yeah." Prompto answered, not looking up from the store shelf."I dont know how to write a summary!!!
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	prompto lucis caelum

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed if anything is wrong thats on me
> 
> also to clarify: prompto is a stranger at this point. didnt meet noctis at school, didnt go on the road trip etc

" _You're_ the accursed?" Noctis asked.

"Well, yeah." Prompto answered, not looking up from the store shelf.

"But--all the Lucis Caelums have black hair." Of all the things to say. Noctis decided to blame it on shock.

"What, you think I was gonna look the same for a thousand years straight? I bleached it. Actually--I'm going to change it again. Pink or green?" He finally turned, and held up two tubs of hair dye.

Noctis meant to follow up on the "thousand years" bit, he really did, but what he ended up saying was, "Why not both?"

Ignis sighed. "I'm sorry, but you are aware that the prophecy dictates that Noctis must kill you, right?"

"Yeah, and? Bahamut's an asshole, and I'm not dying until I finish King's Knights, so there."

**Author's Note:**

> man I just... I dunno. ive been reading a lot of place swap au's and I was like. what if it was prompto.


End file.
